The Matrix: Nothing Lasts Forever
by Coachwhip
Summary: Dez anos se passaram desde que Neo se sacrificou para trazer paz entre humanos e máquinas. Uma nova geração surgiu, e agora a história do salvador é contada às crianças pequenas, embora muitos se questionem se tudo realmente foi como as lendas dizem. A aparição de uma mulher misteriosa revolve o passado com um novo olhar, ao mesmo tempo que a volta do Escolhido parece se aproximar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

1999, Nova York

— O quê você pensa que está fazendo? — ele disse, ao me ver me aproximando. Com passos lentos, eu batia meu salto agulha contra o assoalho, em sua direção, ecoando pela sala vazia. Eu queria um encontro com ele, e agora eu tinha. Além de uma mesa de metal e duas cadeiras, cada uma em um canto, nada mais do que o silêncio preenchia o cômodo. Ri internamente das palavras do Agente mas, mantendo a compostura, só esbocei um sorriso. Sem movimentos bruscos, puxei o couro colado de minhas coxas mais para cima, ao me sentar no colo de Smith, que observava a tudo, inalterável, de sua cadeira, com seu clássico terno preto, óculos escuros e cabelo bem penteado. Tão duro, tão sério, tão profissional. Um simples programa, servo eterno da Matrix, feito para manter os humanos sob controle. Abafar a imaginação, sufocar as suspeitas, encerrar rebeliões e deletar o indesejado. Mas ele não era assim. Bom, talvez não totalmente. E disso eu tinha certeza. Ele tinha aquele algo. Um brilho no olhar. Um brilho de uma sede incontrolável: sede de poder. E, talvez, quem sabe, também um pequeno toque de humanidade. A mesma humanidade que ele tanto odiava.

— Você pensa que nós somos assim tão diferentes? — perguntei num sussurro, ao seu ouvido. Minhas mãos subiam lentamente pelo tronco rígido de Smith, quando foram arrancadas subitamente, de modo bruto.

— Eu sei que somos — falou ele, com os dentes cerrados. Ao me empurrar para o lado, ele levantou num salto, recuando alguns metros. — Nova, você, você... Você é humana, pelo amor de Deus. — continuou, com um tom de incredulidade, como se as coisas que eu dizia fossem apenas loucuras.

— Mas quem de nós é que está falando de Deus?

Encarando a parede branca antes às suas costas, ele começou, o que parecia ser um discurso decorado e muitas vezes repetido:

— Eu odeio esse lugar. Esse zoológico. Essa prisão. Essa realidade, ou seja lá como vocês quiserem chamar; eu não consigo mais agüentar. É o cheiro, se é que existe tal...

— Dizem que ele é o Escolhido — o interrompi.

Novamente, ele voltou a me olhar, e sua expressão dizia que não foram muitas as vezes em que ele fora cortado no meio. — O quê você disse?

— Neo. Dizem que ele é o Escolhido.

— Sr. Anderson... — corrigiu — Não passa de uma inconveniência. Uma anomalia no sistema. Que logo será resolvida. Talvez até, um dos brinquedos do Arquiteto. Mas não importa.

— Não é o que dizem em Zion — respondi, tentando conter a animação. Tinha que ser ele. Ninguém mais consegue fazer o que ele faz. — Provavelmente ele está recebendo treinamento agora mesmo. Enquanto falamos. — Devagar, descruzei as pernas, caminhando até poucos centímetros do rosto do Agente.

— Amor é uma emoção tão humana.

— Amor é uma palavra — sussurrei — Assim como destino. Você acredita em destino, Smith?

— Eu acredito no inevitável.


	2. O Despertar de Uma Geração

**O Despertar de Uma Geração**

2011, Nova York

— [...] e assim o único ser que as máquinas um dia realmente já temeram, tombou. Mas o preço foi alto demais. Neo não resistiu à transformação imposta por Smith.

— Oráculo, ele morreu?

— Sim, Lyna. Ele morreu. E foi um dia de muita celebração, mas também de muitas lágrimas para Zion. Com a trégua de pé, não havia razão para que a Matrix continuasse a existir, agora que o Sol estava de volta. E a cada homem, mulher e criança, foi dada uma escolha: continuar vivendo a ilusão, ou conhecer o mundo real. Muitos estavam acostumados demais com a escuridão para preferirem enxergar a luz. Mas aqui fora não está mais tão ruim, não é mesmo? Vocês provavelmente não se lembram, mas os anos em que tudo o que nos tinha restado eram os esgotos estão para sempre marcados na memória de seus pais e avós.

— Como vocês podem ter morado nos esgotos, Oráculo? Isso é impossível.

— Nada é impossível, quando se é forçado a ir além do possível, querida — ela respondeu, entre risos — Mas, mesmo com a tão desejada paz finalmente alcançada, havia um grupo cujos corações estavam mais pesados do que você pode nunca imaginar, minha jovem: os dos integrantes da Nabucodonozor.

**[...]**


End file.
